


kingdoms have fallen, angels are calling (none of that could ever make me leave)

by bornes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornes/pseuds/bornes
Summary: It’s been a long day. It’s been a long five years.





	kingdoms have fallen, angels are calling (none of that could ever make me leave)

**Author's Note:**

> in my heart this is how it went down 
> 
> (slightly altered) title is from get you by daniel caesar

Steve comes back. 

He shimmers for a second on the launch pad he’d disappeared from 5 seconds before, like a mirage, barely there, but then he’s back, solid, real as anything. Bucky exhales with relief, he sags with it. Sam reaches out to him, he must look like he’s about to keel over, but then Bucky’s legs are carrying him forward, quickly, before he knows what’s happening. 

“Steve,” he breathes, and Steve’s arms stretch out, catch him before he falls to his knees at Steve’s feet, thankful, thankful, thankful. 

Steve’s face is crumpled, and he holds Bucky there in his arms. He breathes, “God,” and laughs shortly, shaking his head. His eyes are bright and blue and shining with unshed tears. Lips stretched into a sad smile. “Those were your last words. That was your last word.” 

Bucky takes Steve’s face in his hands, flesh and metal, disbelief sticking his throat shut – he’d started mourning him already, in his mind, he’d almost scattered his ashes – and he strokes Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m not gonna leave you again,” he promises. He swears it, he won’t. 

“You know I won’t either?” Steve asks. He puts his hands on Bucky’s waist, pulls him close. “Your face when I came back just now. You’ve got no right looking so surprised, Buck. I’m not gonna leave you.”

Bucky nods, his head heavy. He’s tired, exhausted. It’s been a long day. It’s been a long five years. “You could’ve stayed there,” Bucky says, like he’s trying to make sure Steve knows his options. “Stopped being a man out of time.” 

“Yeah, well,” Steve says, taking Bucky’s left hand from where it is on his cheek. He intertwines their fingers, smiling like he knows his options and he’s chosen the best one. “Maybe I like this time. End of the line mean nothing to you?” he asks, joking a little, the steel in his tone letting Bucky know he’s serious. 

Bucky shakes his head. “Means everything to me,” he tells him, truthful, raw. 

He squeezes Bucky’s hand tighter. “Against everything that’s tried to make it otherwise, Buck, I’m here. You’re here. And this time we’re in– we don’t gotta hide a thing. We don’t have to sneak around so nobody knows. I want to stay here, with you, now.”

“Your ma knew,” Bucky says wetly. “She used to give me that look when I came over, the one she’d give you when you told her you busted your lip walking into a lamppost instead of scrapping with the neighbours kids.” 

Steve laughs, and he laughs, and Bucky feels light enough to do the same. 

When Steve kisses him, it feels like a promise.


End file.
